Revisit the Issue at Hand
by Lemurrs
Summary: The water's chill pierced his ghostly pale flesh, despite the remarkably hot weather presented on this fateful day. When an unexpected hero leaps into action, will Near really see all that has been overlooked in the past? MelloNear, slight MelloMatt.
1. Recollection

My first Death Note fic... This will be greatly entertaining. :P Very much so, in fact, that you will fave me and all of my stories for life. -subliminal messages-

Also, for those of you who are awaiting the next chapter of _The Empty Cage_, forgive me, but my Death Note obsession has overcome my Ouran addiction. --;; I'm half finished with the chapter, but don't expect it anytime soon. Thank you for your patience.

All reviews will be answered at the end of each respective chapter. Please enjoy. :)

-------------------------------------------------

**Wulfi does not own Death Note. If she did, well, it would probably be the same storyline, but better. :D**

-------------------------------------------------

**Revisit the Issue at Hand**

_By Wulfi-chan_

Full summary: Emotion has always been a distant companion to Near. When death by water seems eminent, an unexpected hero leaps into action. Near is left shivering and helpless. Will Mello take this opportunity to bite the apple? Or will the snake's venom not be enough to coax out what feelings Near has buried within his subconscious? Though poison has a tendency to either be quick or sluggish, its outcome should be constant; the victim will become drunk under this spell. Love, hatred, bewilderment, and so on could arise. Expect the unexpected, for results are subject to change...

Pairing: MelloNear, with slight hints of MelloMatt.

-------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Recollection

He was cold.

The air around him nipped at every possible patch of exposed skin on his trembling, ghastly pale body. A white, damp towel clung for life to his shoulders as his teeth lightly chattered together out of human habit when one was chilled to the bone. He hugged the cloth around his frail body as his once moonlight-colored hair dripped on all sides of his face. The thick hair was now a deep silvery color, thick with lake water, and the waves of hair had become kinked and formed into tight curls in some places. His deep eyes had begun to slowly return to their usual state; the pupils covered most of the irises from lack of sunlight for the most part. Bits of ice blue could be seen in his eyes, but one would not be able to notice that from a distance.

His tender, no longer virgin lips quivered ever so slightly as he seemed lost in thought, mind leaving the body behind as it recollected on the days events and certain outcomes that could have been predicted, as well as avoided.

Sitting on his bed with nothing more than dour powder blue boxer briefs and a moist towel around his body, he was prime material for a vicious cold. Why did they turn the air conditioning up so high in the orphanage, anyway? Understandable that the separate heat from each individual could prove troublesome in the summer weather if an assembly occurred, but his floor was so damn cold... The thin layer of liquid and innumerable droplets were also culprits in this chilling crime.

Despite these given conditions, he thought not of snaking his way under his covers. Instead, he remained in a sitting position with his fair legs cast over the edge of the bed. His head drooped as his train of thought arrived at its favored destination; one hour and fifteen minutes ago...

-----------------------

There were people who thrived on the sunlight and others who feared it. Somewhere caught in between, there were those who longed for it, but couldn't have those beautiful rays of warmth no matter how much they craved them. Life is full of joys and possesses handfuls of hurt, but it is not without its teases.

Near placed a hand on a front window in the common room which looked out into the open yard and gates of the Wammy House. The children were being loaded onto four different busses, yet he was to remain inside and absent from this event. As his hand glided softly down the glass, he softly sniffled. No, he was not crying; not in the least would he shed a tear for missing out on a social expedition. He was recovering from a cold he had most likely received from some ratty girl who kept pestering him last week. If memory served him dutifully at that moment, he believed the girl was Linda yet again, though he kept his dark eyes focused on his beloved puzzle and hardly paid any mind to her at all.

It had been three days since he had recovered. Why on earth couldn't he go? He'd never been to a lake before and if what he read from various documents was indeed true, the environment would be something to savor. Pausing to think, his eyes drifting off from the window a tad, he came to the conclusion that the chances of a relapse were quite slim. 92.5 percent told him to go without fear of falling ill again. The remaining 7.5 percent told him to forget about the others and rest for one more day.

And so it was decided.

He rushed upstairs and slipped on his sneakers, then proceeded back to the ground floor in a hurry as well. He threw open the right front door and ran out, ignoring the various stares and murmuring from his fellow orphans. The 13-year-old scampered up to Roger, who was helping the younger children board as well as discussing matters with the driver for the front bus, and tugged childishly on the sleeve of his beige suit. Roger looked down with all expectations set on finding another youngster, but found the teenager instead.

"Near? Why are you outside right now? The sun is awfully harsh today, so this must be important." His tone was one of authority, yet at the same time, it was lightly glazed with concern. Near gave him one of his signature blank looks, only this time, determination burned in the back of his shrinking pupils.

"Roger, I request permission to join the others." His monotone was laced with the same emotion that flared in the depths of his eyes. The addressed sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. After a short pause, he replied.

"Another day of rest surely would do you good."

"So would fresh air."

The elder looked down at the albino boy, contemplating. "Very well, but stay in the shade. The August sun is rather harsh today, so put on some sunscreen as well."

Near flashed a small smile at him and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Roger." And with that, he boarded the second bus.

-------------------------------------------------

T'is all for the prologue. I might post the next chapter if I get the chance tonight. I'm headed for Reno, Nevada tomorrow morning to visit Dad and my older sister. If I had a laptop, I'd write more, but alas...

I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it. :) Please review!! All flames will be used to burn your houses down (mwahaha)! Critics allowed, as long as your comments are constructive.

Thank you!! Please email me at kthxnohate(at)yahoo(dot)com.


	2. First Pulse

Sorry for the long delay, but with these past few weeks being so hectic, things have slipped out of my realm of control. I know I said I'd get this chapter in on August 27th, but the first week of school was extremely crazy, and I got all four of my wisdoms out that weekend. It's purely good luck that I've been given time in my computer information class to write this and carry it home on my flash drive. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and I'll be sure to answer them at the end of this chapter!! Please enjoy, and review again if you want more!!

-------------------------------------------------

**Wulfi does not own Death Note. If she did, well, let's not talk about that right now, ne?**

-------------------------------------------------

**Revisit the Issue at Hand**

_By Wulfi-chan_

Full summary: Emotion has always been a distant companion to Near. When death by water seems eminent, an unexpected hero leaps into action. Near is left shivering and helpless. Will Mello take this opportunity to bite the apple? Or will the snake's venom not be enough to coax out what feelings Near has buried within his subconscious? Though poison has a tendency to either be quick or sluggish, its outcome should be constant; the victim will become drunk under this spell. Love, hatred, bewilderment, and so on could arise. Expect the unexpected, for results are subject to change...

Pairing: MelloNear, with slight hints of MelloMatt.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: First Pulse

"Oh great," muttered a familiar, authoritative voice. He'd spit venom if possible.

"I didn't know he was coming," followed a more laid-back voice than the first, the sunlight glinting off of his goggles as he lifted his head up from his gameboy to see what his best buddy was so fixated on.

Near stepped onto the bus, neutral disposition ever apparent. Hidden behind that facade of stone was a pleased child who would be experiencing a ton of new things today. His inner-self may have even been ecstatic, but it was extremely hard to tell with this lad. With a barely noticeable slight bounce in his calmly paced steps, he proceeded to the only seat available, which rather unfortunately for him, was right in front of bossman and his loyal lackey.

Of course, a common-minded oaf would see them as Mello and Matt.

"Feeling better?" the friendlier of the two asked as the eldest crossed his arms and cocked his head to peer out the window, a bit of an aggravated and bored look plastered onto his stern face. Near nodded politely, as was _his_ norm, and sat face-front. The redhead smiled warmly and went back to his game, yet the older of the three had not moved since his last adjustment. He was either deep in thought or half asleep, seeing as how it was only eight hours past midnight and some people slept well into the middle of the day. Mello, however, was used to waking up well before this time so this scheduling was of no inconvenience to him.

Sharp aquamarine eyes stared intently out of the window, forehead slightly pressed against the glass. When the bus began moving, the ends of his razor-cut bangs dangled effortlessly just into his line of sight, swaying as a turn was made. Near tensed instinctively at the soothing vibrations the engine pulsed through their mode of transportation. He wasn't used to such things, but he couldn't help but absorb every last detail of his upcoming adventure. Silent, he quickly stopped a small smile from emerging on his pale face as his eyes caught the outside world.

Dangerous? Yes, in some circumstances. Fun? The idea was plausible.

Was he ready?

The adrenaline in his body seemed to tell him so, but his common sense was being ignored at the moment. This rush of pleasure could only last so long.

-------------------------------------------------

Ah yes, a short chapter, but the climax is just around the corner! Time to answer reviews...

**deathnotefan** - You know, I find you reviewing a lot of stories on here. I wish I was that active. ;; Well, I'll be sure to get the next chapter up sometime this week! That's a promise!!

**kchan1** - I'm glad to hear that. It honestly makes me smile to know that some people actually do that. A ton of people I know just drop the story if it doesn't progress, so I'm proud to be the one you're reviewing! XD Thanks a ton!

**Nate River18­** - Oh, I see you a bunch here too:3 I love Near a ton, but I relate more to Mello in various senses, both physically and mentally (and not to mention we're both diehard Sagittarians). My girlfriend (who I often call my twin) is also a Virgo and is hella like Near and Matt, so I can examine and draw characteristics from that as well as add some quirks of my own to the plot. Thank you so much for the enthusiasm, and please continue to read:D

Thank you, everyone! Read and review, please!


	3. Awe

Alright, I'm in computer information systems working hard to complete this chapter on my free day.

This chapter is a major one, you can count on that. This is where the plot gets really hectic and the climax explodes into something that will, well, catch your complete attention. I'm really happy to have time to write this because the ideas haven't stopped piling up yet! The reviews I've gotten between putting this chapter up and entering the last chapter will be answered at the end, as always. Please read and review! I actually _do_ converse with my reviewers, believe it or not, and even the smallest of monosyllable words are welcomed, as long as it's nothing offensive. :P Thanks for reading, really, so tell me how you like this one, ne?

-------------------------------------------------

**Wulfi does not own Death Note. If she did, well, let's not talk about that right now, ne?**

-------------------------------------------------

**Revisit the Issue at Hand**

_By Wulfi-chan_

Full summary: Emotion has always been a distant companion to Near. When death by water seems eminent, an unexpected hero leaps into action. Near is left shivering and helpless. Will Mello take this opportunity to bite the apple? Or will the snake's venom not be enough to coax out what feelings Near has buried within his subconscious? Though poison has a tendency to either be quick or sluggish, its outcome should be constant; the victim will become drunk under this spell. Love, hatred, bewilderment, and so on could arise. Expect the unexpected, for results are subject to change...

Pairing: MelloNear, with slight hints of MelloMatt and maybe MattNear.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Awe

This day couldn't be getting any better for the albino boy, his deep eyes darting in every direction imaginable in order to catch at least a glimpse of every item in the surrounding area. Each second was ecstasy to his untrained senses as they neared their destination. He saw a strange looking tree that had been weathered by forces both humanoid and natural, and hence he stored it in his memory. A building with architecture that stood out form the rest was passed, and he took note of it and put it in the back of his mind for a later use if necessary. Everything with even as much as a shred of meaning was automatically absorbed by his subconscious.

Near would have thoroughly enjoyed his trip better, though, if there was not so much noise around him.

The orphans continued to yammer on as some even went as far as to shout, a select few choosing to stay quiet and try to keep their minds free of possible headaches. Mello was one of them.

Matt sat to the right of the blonde, punching away at the buttons of his Gameboy SP with ease he had acquired over time. He was in his own little world, oblivious to the distractions that annoyed few others. Mello was either slowly becoming irritated or was actually finding some other issue to focus on. His face hadn't changed since they left Wammy's House and his eyes were just as steely. He didn't seem to be too interested in the sights, but rather he might have been more interested in a personal matter. Judging from the look on his face, this may have been correct.

But Near didn't have time to look at someone he could see everyday in class, so he continued his sightseeing.

Time passed and within twenty minutes, they arrived at the unnamed lake.

--------------------------------

Sunlight streamed elegantly through the foliage of the trees surrounding the seemingly endless lake, the surface of the water shimmering with impressionistic shades of greenish blues. The branches of the trees around the perimeter swayed in a majestic waltz as a soft zephyr grazed the landscape.

A few of the students were amazed by the breathtaking scenery, gaping in sheer awe as they pressed their faces to the windows in a vain attempt to break free from the bus. No doubt there were similar reactions from the other buses. Near's eyes widened considerably. In just a matter of seconds, the children would be filing out and entering a nature-made haven that looked to be untouched by man.

As expected, the driver opened the doors and the two teachers accompanying this group of orphans stood, herding the preteens and those slightly older down the aisle in a line, some of them fidgeting with excitement as they neared the exit. Although Near wanted outside most of all, it was in his polite nature to wait until the others had left. Mello was second to last, followed closely by his redheaded companion. Near tailed them.

When he hopped down from the final step and onto the sidewalk, his eyes traveled to the grass connected to the concrete, to the trees in the distance, and further on to the water of the lake. He stared with his lips slightly parted at the horizon, the deep sky blue meeting the cold grayish blue in the distance. Simply setting eyes on this place was a treat for the soul. His heart skipped a beat.

Matt ran on ahead of the three with an excited shout, but Mello hesitated. There were storm clouds coming in from the left side of the lake, which he had noticed on the way over. They were coming in from Winchester, only this time they were slightly darker than the clouds from their original spot at the orphanage. His stern gaze drifted to the awestruck youth. He turned back to the lake and decided it was best to enjoy the weather while it lasted, then turned back to Near.

"You scared?"

"Hm?" said the preteen, blinking once and looking at the person who had freed him from his daze. "No, this is just… new to me."

Mello made a noise of agreement, not looking tempted by the water at all. "Then come on," he commanded rather than urged, then took off towards the now stripping Matt. Near swallowed hard, nervous. He'd never been to a large body of water before, not even a pool. He'd need to stay on the banks.

With that thought in mind, he began walking forward.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, I didn't get to the climax, but I did manage to whet your taste, hm? There was finally some interaction between the not-so-happy supposed-to-be couple, so be happy of that.

**deathnotefan** – Thanks for being so active, guys. :)

Read and review! (Yes, I got the whole thing written on Friday in one block. Oo I can't believe it myself…)

**kthxnohate(at)yahoo(dot)com**

Stay faithful. ;3


	4. Surround

Okay, don't be mad at me, but after I finished chapter two on Friday, I was quite busy when I got home and for the rest of the weekend. I would've uploaded it sooner, but time was not on my side. ;; Anyway, I'm typing up some of chapter three now, and I'll work on it every day in computer information systems when I have time after finishing my work.

Also, I'm planning on reviving a certain series of mine called Beast Curse. I might post the story's summary on my profile when I can. I'll be sure to let everyone know when. (Written Monday, 9-10-2007)

I posted the summary, but I've abandoned the project for now and have successfully completed the first chapter of my novel/roleplay, SECLUSION. (Written Thursday, 11-1-2007)

-------------------------------------------------

**Wulfi does not own Death Note. If she did, there would be a sequel series. :D**

-------------------------------------------------

**Revisit the Issue at Hand**

_By Wulfi-chan_

Full summary: Emotion has always been a distant companion to Near. When death by water seems eminent, an unexpected hero leaps into action. Near is left shivering and helpless. Will Mello take this opportunity to bite the apple? Or will the snake's venom not be enough to coax out what feelings Near has buried within his subconscious? Though poison has a tendency to either be quick or sluggish, its outcome should be constant; the victim will become drunk under this spell. Love, hatred, bewilderment, and so on could arise. Expect the unexpected, for results are subject to change...

Pairing: MelloNear, with slight hints of MelloMatt and maybe MattNear.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Surround

Despite the ominous storm approaching slowly, the children played both on land and in the lake with the glee of restless munchkins. The youngest of the orphans were watched like hawks by a few faculty members, wary of what danger the 5-year-olds could unknowingly find and uproot.

Near stood on the bank of the ever-glorious lake, stretching and inhaling deeply. The fresh air stung his unaccustomed lungs sharply, but subsided with the same surprising speed. His tense form relaxed a bit and the ice in his irises began to show as his pupils steadily decreased in size. A wet-smelling wind chilled him, no doubt foreshadowing the approaching storm.

Then it hit him. He needed to ask someone for sunscreen. His skin was so unbelievably fair that he would probably already have been sunburned if it wasn't for the shadows of the trees. Shards of sunlight decorated his figure and swayed with the breath of the breeze. He glanced around somewhat obliviously, looking for someone who wouldn't rudely turn him down.

"Eyaaaaaah-hoooo!!"

His head sharply turned to see what sort of boy could make that noise, which was followed by a large splash which resounded throughout the semi-quiet area. If it had been himself that had made such a joyous, echoing noise, he'd be quite embarrassed at the attention. However, the teenager seemed to be unknowing of all the eyes that were burning holes into his rising figure.

Matt's rust-colored hair was plastered to his grinning face, rearranged in a crazy mess of thickness that dripped with every one of his breaths. He panted, laughing in huffs.

Maybe Near could ask Matt, but then again…

"Hey, Mel! Did you frickin' SEE that?!"

…there was Mello.

The addressed was lying under the shade of a large oak tree, arms behind his head and legs crossed. His expression could be perceived as dry, or rather, peeved at some hidden issue and his only wish was to have this one moment to relax. It seemed that something was on his mind, bugging him thoroughly.

The blonde cracked open a blue-green eye, shifting his gaze to the floundering redhead. He muttered some monosyllable grunt of agreement that fell deaf on Near's ears. Matt flashed a smile nonetheless.

The albino shrugged his shoulders with a small sigh and walked over to the grass-coated bank where Matt was headed. They both reached their destinations at approximately the same time, Matt pulling his goggles down from around his eyes and letting them hang limp around his neck.

Two heads lifted up to meet identical curious gazes. A fresh, lovely green met dark eyes with frosted edges. They both blinked twice, and then Matt flashed an ecstatic grin.

"Hiya!!"

This guy had the enthusiasm of a pup, and didn't hesitate to flaunt it. It was in his nature to be more or less of a sun for the universe around him. Unfortunately, there was only one planet in this star's galaxy, who happened to be a certain downy-haired, obstinate young man.

Without a trace of amicable emotion, he returned the greeting. "Hello."

"What's up?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled pleasantly.

Near swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Why did he feel so… nervous? What was it about Matt at this moment that made with feel so abstractly different from his neutral disposition? Signs pointed to the fact that he was a rather odd one, always warm and welcoming to all who dared to venture near him. Near had never been this close to someone who actually produced a friendly façade, well, that was around _his _age.

For the first time in a long while, he felt the need to muster up at least a shred of courage before attempting this task. He tried to sound casual instead of deadpan. "Could I borrow some sunscreen?"

Directly after the question reached his ears, the elder of the two flailed in panic. "Holy crap!! I forgot to put mine on!!" He trudged out of the water in a rush.

Mello, listening to the conversation from afar, had already dug out the bottle of cream from his duffle bag. He weakly tossed the bottle to Matt as he jogged up to the tree, goggles jostling around his neck. He gave a playful smile and flashed a victory sign as he caught the sunscreen in his right hand. "Thank ya!!" Mello made some noise of conformation before returning to his thought process.

Near stood awkwardly on the shore, toying with the cuff of his sleeve. Matt was probably only being nice to him because it was second nature; maybe he didn't know how to be cold or condescending.

He grinned brilliantly as he came to a halt in front of Near, but his face drooped as a peculiar look came about his face. "Your shirt's on," he stated to obvious. "Aren't you gonna swim?"

He froze, stiff; the question caught him off guard. Some of the other children weren't in the water, so why would he be?

Maybe they couldn't swim.

Well, he couldn't either, seeing as how he'd rarely been out of the orphanage.

He paused before answering. "I'm not used to the water, you could say…" Matt blinked, confusion overpowering his fervent nature.

"So you can't swim?"

Mello's eyebrow twitched in acknowledgement, having heard the last line of the conversation. Near didn't notice this movement, however, and simply cast his blank eyes to the side at Matt's reply.

"Oh, well, I can teach you!!" he beamed.

A rose tint became faint on his cheekbones. He'd rather not embarrass himself, floundering like a deprived fish. "That's alright, I'll pass."

He shrugged his shoulders, giving him an understanding glance, then handed him the ointment. "Give it back to me later, okay?" And with a smile, he ran off to Mello.

Like always.

Near looked to the sunscreen and flipped the cap off, eyes apathetic, but before he could squeeze the block onto his palm, the sound of pounding feet and agitated shouts filled his ears. He looked up, but it was too late.

"Give me that, you punk!! That was my mom's!!" a female voice bellowed, enraged. A gold star on a silver chain was clenched firmly in the hand of an older boy, buff and oddly proportioned. He jolted ahead of her despite his meaty limbs.

The bully, laughing like crazy at the girl's distress, shoved Near out of the way with admirable force. Near was sent flying and crashed into the chilling waters, back breaking the stiff surface with a painful thunderclap.

Mello was already on his feet before Matt could stand, and flew like a bat of out hell toward the lake. Matt decided to resolve the problem between the two troublemakers before someone else fell victim to their crossfire.

He yanked off his dark shirt and threw it to the ground, leaping into the threatening waters.

--------------------------

Frigid curtains encased him in a deadly embrace, dragging him deeper and deeper into its thick body. The light faded slowly, beautiful yet sad, as he struggled in dire vain to resurface. He mimicked the movements he had seen put into action so many times before on film or in illustrations. Despite his efforts, he kept sinking until darkness engulfed him.

By this time, he had given up; his senses were drunk with confusion and hopelessness. He couldn't think clearly anymore and his chest felt like it was about to implode. His body fell limp against the denseness as his consciousness gave out.

He could barely feel a new type of hold gather him up, ascending.

--------------------------

His darkened eyes burst open, azure sky staring down at him through tiny open wounds in the foliage of an overhead tree. His body convulsed violently as he hacked up a large amount of once mesmerizing water. Unfortunately, the lake didn't seem nearly as accommodating as before.

A chorus of sighs and relieved sounds made their way to his waterlogged ears. He looked to his right, tilting his aching head only a fraction, and caught a certain breathless blonde boy in his peripheral vision. He was on his knees, panting and shirtless, soaked to the bone. His golden hair stuck to the outline of his face, kinking as it began to dry.

Near shivered as an apropos breeze rattled the slimmer of the tree limbs, skating across his bare chest. He felt completely numb; every patch of skin tingled faintly as if it was trying to reconnect his mind with each separate nerve and function.

His chest began to slow its intense heaving. He licked his moist lips, which were surprisingly already quite warm. Shakily, he propped himself up with his forearms on the grass, coughing up another pint of lake water. It trailed down his chest as his breathing picked up again, then calmed after a minute. All of the foreign weight in the chest had been rejected.

He turned his head to thank his savior, but Mello was gone.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it!! The climax!! And I truly apologize for the long wait, but school's been rather evil as of late. (That ryhmed O.o;; ) Hope you enjoyed this. I think I'll have one more chapter up by next week or the week after.

Read and review!! Your support keeps me in good mental health!! XD

I'm also thinking about writing an LxOC story (and I'm not a big fan of original characters hooking up with mains, so she might not be more than a friend to L) and trust me, it blows MY OWN mind!! O.O Be sure to check out my profile! I have updates and polls there:D

Thanks a bunch, and see you later. ;) (Written Friday, 11-2-2007)

I wasn't able to upload this (4-day) weekend because of other issues, so I'll get this up tonight. (Written Wednesday, 11-7-2007)


	5. Epiphany

Alright, this is the final chapter of Revisit the Issue at Hand. This will be the second multi-chaptered fanfiction I've entered and finished. I'd like to thank all of the readers and of course, the reviewers! Reviews inspire me to write! Thank you for the support!! I might answer reviews personally at the end of this chapter.

And I thank those of you who enjoy my portrayal of Near. It's mildly difficult for me to write from his point of view considering I'm more of a Mello myself, so the praise is welcomed.

Thanks again:D

-------------------------------------------------

**Wulfi does not own Death Note. She probably couldn't handle the pressure from the fans, but she'd gladly accept the praise. :P**

-------------------------------------------------

**Revisit the Issue at Hand**

_By Wulfi-chan_

Full summary: Emotion has always been a distant companion to Near. When death by water seems eminent, an unexpected hero leaps into action. Near is left shivering and helpless. Will Mello take this opportunity to bite the apple? Or will the snake's venom not be enough to coax out what feelings Near has buried within his subconscious? Though poison has a tendency to either be quick or sluggish, its outcome should be constant; the victim will become drunk under this spell. Love, hatred, bewilderment, and so on could arise. Expect the unexpected, for results are subject to change...

Pairing: MelloNear, with slight hints of MelloMatt and maybe MattNear.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Epiphany

It didn't make any sense to him. There were many reasons why Mello would have jumped in the lake to save him, but none of them made enough sense for him to pursue further. The blonde wasn't a very friendly chap, but he didn't think twice before taking action. Maybe he heard that someone was drowning and so he dived in before even considering who it could possibly be. That was the most reasonable theory.

He tried to recall the look on his face as he caught his breath, but as he tried and tried, he couldn't remember it. This lack of evidence troubled him even further. He had no way to know how he felt about saving his rival. All he could do was guess.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he shivered lightly. Water took residence in his silver hair, twisting the waves of his hair into curls and kinks. He hugged the large towel around himself, tightening his grip and fiddling with the corner of the cloth. He fidgeted uncomfortably and rubbed his knees together, the fabric of his powder blue boxer briefs tight and dour.

His heart gave a startled pound when the doorknob gave half a turn, as if the person outside was deciding whether or not to intrude. He immediately came to the conclusion that Mello was on the other side of that door.

After a brief pause, the door cracked open. So unlike him to knock, it was. "Are you decent?" his query came, not nervous in the least. It sounded more like he was dreading the up-coming conversation than looking forward to it.

"Yes," he answered, no emotion in his small voice. The elder of the two stepped inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. He stayed there for a while, leaning against the cool wood, blue-green eyes downcast. They were dark with thought, as if he was contemplating his actions.

Near brushed the thought from his mind when he started over, halting in front of the end of the bed. The albino turned his head to his right, blackening eyes holding a spark of curiosity, and waited for whatever he had to say.

"Listen," he began, already beginning to sound arrogant. "I did what I had to. I saw someone in trouble, I had no idea who, and I saved them. You just happened to be that person."

Near's eyes welled with understanding, a sudden truth dawning upon him. "No," he objected softly, eyes slightly wider. "There's more."

His sharp aqua eyes flashed panic for a brief second. "What are you talking about?"

"You stayed to make sure I was safe," the younger concluded. "You don't necessarily care about my wellbeing, but my existence has some importance to you," he gave a small smile, "because you find me to be your rival."

Mello had been found out. It took Near a while to come to the correct conclusion because it was hard to imagine this guy caring about anyone. But then one singular face popped into his head.

Matt.

Matt was the only person Mello seemed to have feelings for. Not romantic (at least not from his point of view), but more of a strong friendship, the kind that lasts for a lifetime. It was hard to see at times, but it was there constantly, no matter what kind of quibbles transpired between them. Not unlike himself, Mello didn't wear his inner thoughts on his sleeve. Rather, he appeared annoyed all the time, but there was no telling what sort of ideas were swimming in his head.

Mello had a heart, as all humans do. Speaking from a psychological standpoint, his heart wasn't as big as others. It was protected fiercely by his temper and coldness, refusing to let anyone in without a thorough inspection of character and possible flaws. There was something about Matt that he found magnetic, he assumed, and therefore he enjoyed his constant company.

He tried to hide his flaring temper with a grumble as he turned on his heel and left, enraged that Near could come to such a conclusion.

What Near didn't see was the color his words had brought to his cheeks as he slammed the door, pausing, eyes wide and frantic, focused on nothing but the floor as thoughts ran rampant through his mind. He could feel the heat rising to his cheekbones.

The white-haired lad smiled to himself, content this time that he'd won the battle, unlike other times where he showed no bias toward either side of the victorious standpoints.

He thought about the ups and downs of his winning, and frowned. Their relationship, as strained as it was already, may end up becoming literally nonexistent. He'd come to enjoy Mello's company, even if there was no warmth within the bond they shared. Mello, and occasionally Matt, were pretty much the only of the other students that actually interacted with him.

Matt was the sun. He was bright, shining with glee. It was impossible to be unhappy around him.

Mello was stone, a planet hovering around the light of optimism that Matt produced.

Near was a foreign invader, unwanted in their world.

With a sigh, he crawled under the covers and sighed heavily. His eyes were heavy, his heart unsure.

He was cold.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I won't be writing too much for a while. I just got a tablet and am working on a self-improvement project, so if you need me, email me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I really hope you enjoyed this, and if anyone caught the little "first sentence in the story is the same as the last sentence of the story" thing I did, thank you!! XD

I'm thinking about a sequel. Yes or no? You tell me.

Laterz.

Wulfi-chan


End file.
